Le jour J, à l'heure H
by Elmorath Viper
Summary: Les choses se passent rarement comme on les avait prévues, et encore plus rarement comme on les avait souhaitées... Hermione en fera l'expérience... Sevmione.
1. Jour J, H5

**Le jour J (H+5)**

Enfin seule ! Hermione déposa son sac sur le sol de la Tour d'Astronomie, et leva les yeux vers le ciel assombri. Devinant les nuages qui masquaient les étoiles, elle frissonna. Sa journée avait été riche en émotions, et elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de revisualiser tous les éléments qui lui permettraient de prendre une décision intelligente. Elle regrettait parfois que la vie ne fût pas comme dans les livres, où tout semblait s'enchainer avec une logique et une simplicité confondantes. Elle eut une brève pensée vers ceux qui consultaient des voyantes si cette attitude lui avait toujours semblé puérile et empreinte de superstition, elle comprenait toutefois que des personnes en mal de réponse toutes faites, qui souhaitaient s'exonérer d'une difficile prise de décision, pussent demander une solution clef en main à leurs problèmes à quelqu'un qui feignait de pouvoir les aider.

La matinée avait été d'une banalité sans nom. Potions, insultes des Serpentards, mesquinerie de Rogue. L'après-midi, Hermione et ses camarades avaient exceptionnellement été dispensés de cours, en l'absence du professeur Chourave. Hermione avait alors voulu se rendre à la bibliothèque, comme toujours, afin d'avancer ses devoirs. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron se propose pour de l'accompagner, sous le regard inquiet d'Harry. Elle s'attendait encore moins à accepter, sans réfléchir, cette proposition incongrue. Toutefois, elle se souvenait avoir souri en son for intérieur. Elle avait toujours apprécié Ron, et sentait que son amitié ne cessait de grandir et d'évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort et de plus tendre. Elle s'était alors imaginé les propos galants que Ron n'allait surement pas manquer de lui tenir et se voyait déjà, à son bras, enfin heureuse.

Ron l'avait alors accompagnée dans le couloir et avait commencé à rougir et à bafouiller « Oh, hum, Hermione … » …. « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose ».

Elle se souvenait avoir senti son cœur battre un peu plus fort, et avoir rétorqué un « Oh, Ron, je t'écoute » d'une voix se voulant suave. Toutefois, la douce conversation avait été interrompue. Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux au lieu d'être attentifs à leur environnement, ils avaient heurté de plein fouet Rogue qui revenait de la bibliothèque avec un Malefoy fulminant à son bras. « Weasley ! Quand serez-vous enfin capable de regarder ce qui se passe autour de vous! » avait-il hurlé devant un Malefoy ironique et une Hermione apeurée. « Vous viendrez tous les soirs en colle avec Rusard pendant une semaine… Et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor . » Sur ce, il avait tourné les talons, suivi par un Ron dépité qui s'exclamait « Mais Monsieur » ! Rogue se retourna brusquement, effrayant le garçon qui manqua de le heurter et susurra de sa voix la plus effrayante « Estimez-vous heureux, Weasley… ». Ron eut un mouvement de recul et resta interloqué tandis que Rogue disparut à grandes enjambées, trainant toujours Malefoy, coupable d'on ne savait quelle imbécilité.

Hermione, attristée pour son ami mais désireuse de concrétiser malgré tout, tentait désespérément de renouer avec l'ambiance romantique antérieure à l'altercation, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle s'était donc attablée avec Ron dans un coin de la bibliothèque, et avait fait ses devoirs sans cesser de repenser à ce que Ron aurait dû lui dire. Ce dernier avait fait mine de s'intéresser à un devoir de Métamorphose pendant une demi heure, puis avait quitté Hermione, maussade, en prétextant une migraine. Elle ne comprenait pas son soudain silence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelques heures de colle l'avaient fait se murer dans la contrariété et elle restait infiniment frustrée de sa journée. Devait-elle tenter de relancer la conversation ? Devait-elle oublier ses espoirs ?

Tandis qu'elle s'abimait dans ses pensées, elle entendit quelqu'un surgir près d'elle, essoufflé, qui lui dit : « Hermione, Ron a un problème, il faut que tu ailles le voir à l'infirmerie ! »

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, elle acquiesça et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie, talonnée par Harry qui tenait la carte du Maradeur dans ses mains.


	2. Jour J, H6

Merci pour vos reviews/suivis ! Et vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée de ne reprendre que maintenant... On va dire que les derniers mois on été riches en ennuis... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (les autres sont écrits mais je dois encore les relire...).

Le Jour J (H+6)

Hermione avait suivi Harry et se trouvait maintenant au chevet de Ron. Vraiment, quelle déveine que celui-ci ait été ensorcelé. Elle les attendait toujours, ses tendres aveux! Egarée dans ses pensées, elle se mit à nouveau à imaginer la déclaration de ses rêves. Ron, la larme à l'œil, lui avouant enfin à quel point elle lui était indispensable et lui promettant monts et merveilles, tout en lui offrant une bague très chère...

Harry observait Hermione et tentait d'imaginer à quoi elle pensait. Tout cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, même s'il n'aurait jamais osé le reconnaitre. Il avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Ron, ces derniers jours, et était pratiquement certain que ce dernier cachait quelque chose. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione avec son air tantôt rêveur, tantôt exalté, semblait attendre quelque chose. Ces choses en question avaient apparemment un lien entre elles, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Tous ces mystères ne lui disaient rien qui vaille...

Pomfresh arriva silencieusement et salua d'un hochement de tête les deux Gryffondors assis près du seul malade de l'infirmerie. Hermione, distraite, sursauta et voulut demander à l'infirmière ce qui était arrivé, mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se ravisa. Elle demanderait à Ron directement, n'est-ce pas ?

Se tournant vers Harry, elle déclara qu'elle avait du travail à la bibliothèque et partit sans autre explication. Harry soupira. Vraiment, _quelque chose_ se tramait entre ces deux-là qui étaient persuadés de se comprendre.

Hermione tendit la main vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit sur ses congénères femelles de Gryffondor. Depuis que Ron faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, les fans se bousculaient au portillon. Après l'incident Lavande, celui-ci s'était toutefois tenu à bonne distance de son fan-club, préférant la compagnie d'Harry ou la sienne. Les gratifiant d'un sourire faussement enthousiaste, elle croisa Lavande, les jumelles Patil et quelques autres, surement des premières années, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Peu importe » pensa-t-elle. « De toute façon, il n'y a que moi, il n'y a jamais eu que moi. » C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait qu'Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle étala divers parchemins et se mit à les lire avec intêrét. Ses devoirs étaient terminés... Il était temps qu'elle pense à son avenir, et pas seulement à son avenir sentimental.

Elle examina ainsi toutes les possibilités qu'on lui avait faites, et les envisagea toutes avec sérieux. Pas plus tôt que ce matin, on lui avait fait nombre de propositions ! Dommage que la déclaration de Ron n'ait pas pu avoir lieu, sinon la journée aurait été absolument idéale !

Un professeur lui avait proposé de l'assister. Elle devait y penser. Un autre lui avait proposé des cours complémentaires, et l'autre des leçons spéciales pour préparer des concours.


	3. Jour J, H1

Merci aux très rares reviewiers/euses, aux followers et aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris. Voilà qui m'encourage à relire la suite (et à la bricoler...) J'aimerais quand même bien avoir plus de commentaires !

Côté composition, j'en avais un peu marre des Hermione parfaites, magnifiques, intelligentes, gentilles... Je ne reproche pas aux auteur(e)s de (re)créer le personnage de cette manière, mais j'avais envie d'une Hermione un peu nunuche, calculatrice, ambitieuse, qui ne soit pas un ange.

** noumea** : on finira pas savoir ce qu'il veut lui dire, ne t'en fais pas.

Maintenant, la suite...

* * *

><p><strong>Le Jour J (H -1)<strong>

« Miss Granger. » Interpellée par le professeur Mc Gonagall dans le couloir, Hermione n'avait d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait se dépêcher de manger, puis urgemment se rendre à son cours de Botanique, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer sa Directrice de maison. « Je souhaiterais vous parler... de votre avenir professionnel. » Hermione allait lui rétorquer que le sujet la passionnait profondément, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle se hâte pour se rendre à son cours de Botanique, quand son interlocutrice leva sa main en précisant : « Le professeur Chourave est absente et son cours est annulé. Inutile de vous presser. Nous pouvons en parler immédiatement si vous le souhaitez. » Hermione avait beau être naïve, elle se doutait que la formule polie de Mc Gonagall était un ordre, et que refuser eut été fort mal perçu. Elle réprima son envie d'aller à la bibliothèque vite fait avant le repas, hocha la tête et suivit docilement le professeur de Métamorphose.

Vraiment, quelle journée. Ce n'est pas comme si Flitwick ne lui avait pas fait le même coup, n'est-ce pas. Alors qu'elle sortait de la classe de sortilèges, elle avait été appelée par le professeur, qui, une fois la classe vidée de ses élèves, lui avait demandé de rester puis l'avait vaguement flattée. Il avait ensuite tenté sans subtilité d'évaluer son intérêt pour la noble matière qu'il enseignait, et devant les réactions évasives d'Hermione, avait conclu qu'elle masquait sa passion pour ne pas avoir l'air de fayoter. Il lui avait, avec tout l'enthousiasme du monde, proposé de devenir son assistante, tandis qu'Hermione, perplexe, reculait doucement et, prenant un air désolé, dit qu'elle devait _malheureusement_ se rendre au cours suivant et qu'elle serait heureuse d'en parler plus tard avec lui. Se retirant, Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qui était passée par la tête de son professeur, même si elle se sentait flattée d'avoir été choisie. Elle aimait les sortilèges, certes, et était douée pour les lancer, mais elle ne se voyait pas choisir cette matière. A cela s'ajoutait sa relative aversion pour Flitwick. Il faudrait trouver une manière courtoise de refuser.

Sortant de la salle perdue dans ses réflexions, elle s'était lancée dans le couloir, et dans sa hâte avait failli heurter Snape qui l'avait regardée de ses yeux noirs, avec le sourire le plus ironique qu'elle ait jamais vu, en disant d'un ton narquois « Hé bien alors ? On est pressée ? ». Hermione se dit que c'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'elle manquait de lui foncer dedans, et se mit à sourire malgré elle. Il avait continué son chemin, et s'était retourné vers elle pour la regarder d'un œil amusé.

Revenant au présent, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas écouté son professeur, qui la regardait en souriant, attendant visiblement une réponse. Elle ne trouve pas d'artifice subtil pour lui faire répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, et faute de mieux, arbora un air contrit relativement crédible en disant « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois réfléchir. »

Mc Gonagall eut l'air déçue, et dit : « Je pensais que des cours complémentaires vous plairaient forcément, à vous qui êtes si studieuse. » Hermione se souvint de Flitwick et affirma qu'on lui avait fait d'autres propositions, que tout cela était vraiment très intéressant, mais qu'elle devait vraiment y réfléchir car c'était après tout son avenir professionnel qui était en jeu. Sa répartie ne sembla pas convaincre et la frustration s'épanouit en une moue contrariée sur la bouche de son interlocutrice, qui lui donna quelques parchemins « pour sa bonne information » et lui donna congé.

Hermione était flattée. Très flattée. Certes, elle avait toujours su qu'elle était intelligente et travailleuse, mais voir que ses professeurs lui faisaient tant de propositions... Quelle satisfaction. Elle savait que ni Ron, ni Harry n'avaient eu l'once de ce qu'on lui proposait.

Elle se rendit d'un pas léger (bien qu'elle fût toute boursouflée d'orgueil) dans sa salle commune, sans voir l'œil mauvais de Malfoy luire dans l'ombre.


	4. Jour J, H24

Merci aux (trop rares) reviewers/euses, followers et autres!

Il est vrai que mes chapitres n'avancent pas très vite, mais ils sont tout petits... Et je ne peux pas balancer tout d'un coup, sinon y'a pas d'histoire :D . M'enfin, on en apprend un peu plus cette fois, promis. Mon pairing viendra après ...

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour J (H+24)<strong>

Hermione bondit de sa chaise. Enfin 13h. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas écouté les leçons. Distraite toute la matinée, elle s'était laissée aller à rêver. Elle remballa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et prit ses jambes à son cou, à la surprise générale. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi pressée de quitter une salle de classe. Elle courut vers l'infirmerie afin d'aller voir Ron, qui, disait-on chez ses consœurs Griffondors, se portait mieux. On ne croyait pas si bien dire : Hermione, en se jetant dans l'infirmerie, avait failli heurter Ron qui en sortait justement. Elle bafouilla quelque chose qui exprimait son contentement et la joie extrême de revoir son ami. Ron sourit, heureux de la voir si bien disposée. Hermione repensa soudain à l'épisode d'hier, et lui rappela d'un air timide qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose...

Ron était embêté. Très embêté. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione allait le relancer directement et surtout, aussi rapidement. Il aurait aimé un autre lieu, un autre moment. Il aurait aimé y penser plus longtemps et avoir le temps de choisir ses mots. Regardant Hermione, il nota son air enthousiaste et ses yeux plein d'espoir. Et ses joues légèrement rosies aussi... Surement à cause de la course qu'elle avait fait pour venir le voir. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus la faire attendre et lui proposa une promenade au bord du lac.

Hermione savait que tout se passait bien. Les promenades au bord du lac étaient très en vogue chez les jeunes couples de Poudlard. Et c'est aussi un endroit où l'on pouvait prétendre à un _minimum_ d'intimité, si l'on choisissait son heure... Hermione se sentait bien. Tout allait décidément pour le mieux. Ron lui fit un geste et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, Hermione prête à boire ses paroles – et à se jeter à son cou.

« Hé bien voilà... Je... Enfin bon.

-Oh, ne sois pas si timide. J'ai bien remarqué des choses, ne t'en fais pas. » Sur ces paroles, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Ron.

Ron la regarda, regarda sa main, et prit un air un peu hébété.

« Ah bon ? Qu'as-tu remarqué ?

-Oh, cette manière de me sourire, de me tourner un peu autour, de t'intéresser à moi l'air de rien... Tu es un peu rustre des fois, mais tu n'y peux rien. » Hermione lui adressa un sourire de pur bonheur surmonté d'un clin d'œil complice.

Ron était pour ainsi dire fort marri. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie pouvait avoir de telles pensées.

« Tu as toujours été une amie pour moi Hermione, comme une sœur ! » s'écria-t-il, commençant à comprendre. La panique le gagnait. L'esprit de déduction d'Hermione avait pour une fois été mis en échec. Le sourire d'Hermione disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et une lueur de méfiance se leva dans son regard.

Jugeant qu'il était préférable de dissiper tout malentendu et voulant couper court aux questions d'Hermione, Ron enchaina : « Je t'ai toujours appréciée, mais comme un amie. Une très bonne amie, certes, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je voulais justement te dire hier que... ». Ron soupira. L'expression d'Hermione ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il fallait crever l'abcès. « Je voulais te dire que j'ai des sentiments pour Lavande, et qu'elle aussi apparemment... Elle m'en a parlé hier lors de son passage à l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec toi, tu comprends, alors elle m'a demandé d'aborder la question... En fait, on va resortir ensemble. Mais je ne voulais pas que ... » Ron s'interrompit. Hermione venait de se lever, visiblement décidée à partir sans écouter la suite. Le regardant, elle lui dit simplement : « J'en ai assez entendu. »

Il se mit debout également, mais elle lui signifia d'un regard perçant où filtrait sa peine qu'elle ne désirait pas être suivi. Ron était contrarié qu'elle se fut imaginé une romance, mais il était encore plus contrarié de ne pas avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'il devait.

Hermione marcha se plus en plus vite et se précipita dans la grande Salle pour y manger quelque chose. A peine entrée, elle aperçut Lavande qui la regarda d'un air triomphant. Ne voulant pas manger sous les murmures, elle prit un morceau de pain, se recomposa un air joyeux et prétendit aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Bon, on a au moins un morceau de l'histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous?<br>Le reste vient dans les prochains chapitres. ( 2 ou 3...)


End file.
